


Boys Will Be Boys

by Wine_Into_Water



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wine_Into_Water/pseuds/Wine_Into_Water
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Dean and Sam spend time at his place over the summer, Bobby disovers their little secret. (pre-series, teen!chesters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Will Be Boys

Bobby watched as the black Impala sped down the driveway, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust behind as it drove further and further away. He shook his head and let out a sigh, not that he minded at all, but he couldn’t quite figure out when he became the babysitter for hunters. It was only two days ago that Ellen had dropped by to pick up little Jo and now John Winchester had dropped off his two sons, Dean and Sam, which was a mystery on it’s own. Those boys were old enough to take care of themselves, and had been left alone all over the country a lot younger than they were now, but John didn’t really fill him in, just said that the boys needed a place to stay and that he had to hunt over in Windom, Minnesota and that he might gone for as long as two weeks.

 

Bobby turned around to face the boys, “Looks like it’s just us boys.”

 

Dean smirked, happy to be there. “You love having us around, and you know it.”

 

Bobby laughed, “You know me too well boy.”

 

Dean nodded in agreement, his smile never fading.

 

“You boys have sure grown since I saw you last, specially little Sammy here.”

“It’s Sam.” Dean and Sam informed him at the same time.

 

Bobby raised a questioning eyebrow.

 

Dean shrugged, “He’s too old for that nickname now.” He rolled his eyes, letting Bobby know that Sam was just being a bratty younger brother. Dean got a smack in the shoulder for his efforts.

 

“I prefer Sam now, Bobby, if you don’t mind,” Sam respectfully stated in his usual quiet manner.

 

Bobby nodded making a mental note of it so he wouldn’t make the same mistake again. “Sure thing, kid.”

 

Sam gave him a grateful smile.

“As I was saying, you boys went and got big on me, and I still only have the one spare bedroom. So one of you can take that and the other is welcome to sleep on the couch, the morning sun is a bitch, but it’s comfortable.”

 

Bobby watched the boys share a look between the two of them, clearly speaking without words. They had always been able to tell what the other was thinking. If he didn’t know any better Bobby could have sworn he had seen disappointment flash in Sam’s eyes.

“If it’s all the same Bobby, we can share the room, we’re used to it, and I’m not sure I could get a decent nights sleep without Sammy boy’s BO knocking me out.” Dean received another slap on the shoulder with a scowl from Sam. It was hard to tell if it was for being called Sammy or for the BO comment, but Dean just laughed it off.

Bobby nodded, “You boys do whatever you’re comfortable with. Makes no difference to me.”

 

The boys had been up putting their stuff in the guest room for longer than Bobby expected it would take them before they finally made their way back down stairs. When he saw them he figured out what had taken so long. They must have gotten into rough housing, both seemed flushed and tussled. He smirked. Some things never changed.

“So Bobby, you got anything you’re working on?” Dean asked.

 

Dean loved a good hunt, but Bobby knew the boy good enough to know that it wasn’t a hunt he was asking about, “Yeah I got an old Caddy in the back I’ve been tinkering with, been overhauling the motor, needed new head gaskets, you’re welcome to go take a look if you want.”

Dean’s face lit up, “Yeah sure I’ll go see, maybe give you a hand?”

 

Bobby nodded, “Wouldn’t expect anything else boy. “

 

Sam was about to follow Dean as he headed for the door, but Bobby remembered the last time the boys had spent any time with him, and how Dean had gotten tired of Sam always following him around. So, Bobby thought he’d be helpful and let Dean have some time to himself. Those boys lived in each others pockets and he was sure Dean would appreciate some time alone.

“Hey Sam, I have some Latin I’ve been translating, I could use some help.”

Sam stopped in his tracks and sent Dean a look, Dean just shrugged in return. Sam turned back to Bobby, a frown on his face, “Sure Bobby.”

Dean left and Sam sat himself down at Bobby’s desk with a sigh and waited for Bobby to bring him the stuff he had been working on. Bobby felt sorry for the kid, it was clear the hero worship he had for Dean hadn’t faded any since the last time he had seen the two brothers.

 

After an hour of both of them working on Latin, Sam pushed the book away from him and leaned back in his chair. “Bobby, I need a break. Think I’m going to check on Dean, see how the car is coming along?” the statement was in the form of a question, making sure that he had Bobby’s approval before leaving.

Bobby nodded, the Latin was boring the hell out of him, and no matter what a book geek Sam was, it couldn’t have been that fun for a 15-year-old either, not on a beautiful summer day like this one. “Yeah go on ahead, I’ll start some lunch, it’ll be about half an hour.”

Sam nodded, smiling wide, saying, “Okay I’ll let Dean know” and took off out the back door without looking back.

The boys didn’t come in until forty five minutes later, both looking worse for wear, Dirt and greased smuged on each other, Sam’s hair looked like the wind had a field day with it, grass stains on the knees of his jeans and a bruise starting on his collar bone, hidden mostly by his shirt, but Bobby could see the edge of it. He shook his head, boys will be boys he supposed, he just hoped they didn’t make too much of a mess by the garage while they were busy pushing each other around. He would have thought John made those boys train enough, they wouldn’t want to rough house when they didn’t have to. Maybe Sam had been bugging Dean and had started the whole thing.

 

Bobby had been lost in his thoughts trying to figure out what happened, that he didn’t notice the two greasy hand prints on the back of Sam’s jeans as the boys passed him, headed upstairs to wash up for lunch. They were in a position that would have been impossible for him to put there on his own. Pushing and shoving aside, the boys seemed happy and to be getting along so Bobby let it go and didn’t think anything else of it.

 

~s&d~

 

“Can’t Sammy, Bobby could be home any minute.”

“Or he might be another hour, come on Dean,” Sam whined. “Please.”

Dean chuckled, “You sure are insatiable aren’t you? Didn’t think it was possible but I’m starting to worry that you’re going to make my dick fall off.”

Bobby stopped, in mid step, not quiet believing what he was hearing. He had just gotten home from running into town for a few supplies and the boys hadn’t been in the house when he arrived back. He’d set his things on the table, grabbed two sodas and headed to the back, sure that Dean would be working on the car and Sam wouldn’t be that far away.

 

He rounded the corner of the garage, shocked at what he found. Sam was sitting on the work bench surrounded by tools and Dean stood between is legs, hands clutching at Sam’s hips as his lips brushed along the side of Sam’s neck as he spoke.

 

“Want to Sammy, I do, but we can’t risk it.” Dean nuzzled in closer and if Bobby wasn’t mistaken, it looked like Dean took a moment to nibble on Sam’s earlobe before he spoke again, quieter this time. The wind in the direction it was, Bobby could hear the words just the same and figured it’s why the boys hadn’t heard when he pulled up. “If Bobby ever found out, if anybody, you know what would happen Sammy and I …I can’t”

 

Sam pulled back a little, causing a space between him and Dean. The older boy didn’t finish what he was about to say, instead he rested his forehead on Sam’s shoulder. Sam cupped each side of his face with his hands and pulled Dean’s face up and close to his own, certainty in his eyes. “I can’t lose you either Dean, it would kill me.” Then he leaned in and gave Dean a soft kiss on the lips and let his own linger against his brothers, then he moved slightly so that their foreheads were touching and their noses were side by side and they just stayed that way, exchanging breaths, soaking each other in.

 

It was then that Bobby decided to turn around and walk back to the house, letting the boys enjoy their moment while his brain processed what he had just seen.

 

Ten minutes later he went back outside making sure to let the screen door slam shut and before he finished walking off the back steps, he yelled out under the pretence of checking up on them, just to make sure they knew he was home and heading out back.

 

When he turned the corner this time, the boys were at opposite ends of the car, Dean looking under the hood while Sam was paying close attention to a taillight. There was no telltale sign of what he had walked in on just moments before. If he didn’t know better he would have doubted what he saw, but he wasn’t that old and senile yet, no matter how often Dean teased him about it.

 

As the week progressed he paid better attention, saw the clues that he had obviously missed before. If you knew what you’re looking for, the signs were as clear as day. Bobby felt like smacking himself in the head for being so blind. Some thing shocked him though, he had first thought that maybe it was a relationship built out of convenience, two teenage boys with the only steady thing in the their lives being each other, but that was not the case. It was clear in the way that they looked at each other when they thought he wasn’t around or paying them any attention. The way they would slowly drift closer together during a movie or the way they would light up when the other walked into a room, the emotion that shone through when they talked about each other or the soft whispers they shared when they were stealing a moment of alone time. It was clear they were in love.

 

Nobody could ever doubt that the Winchester brothers loved each other, both would kill to protect the other, would give up their own life in a heartbeat…but this was more than that, it wasn’t just loving each other, this went far beyond the bond of being brothers, this was being completely in love with each other.

 

The world might never accept such a relationship between two brothers and Bobby was damn certain that John would try exercising the demons out of them, after he went a round with them both, if he ever found out.

 

Bobby couldn’t find it in himself to look at them any differently, to treat them as dirty and perverted. If he was to comment on it, under distress he might even admit that it was kinda beautiful and with the world those boys lived in, with the life they led and the shit their father put them through, if they could find that kind of happiness, find that kind of love that most people only dreamt of having, then he wouldn’t be the one to take it away from them. In fact he might even send the boys off for the last couple days of their stay, so they can camp out by the lake, just the two of them, in the middle of nowhere, where they wouldn’t have to be worried about who is around the corner and who might be listening in.

 

He couldn’t come right out and give the boys his blessing, let them know that he knew and that he didn’t care, but he could give them a few days where the world didn’t exist. It was something at least. All he ever wanted were for his boys to be happy.


End file.
